


澳耀 | 拾遗·其八·夜饮

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其八·夜饮

其八|却话巴山夜雨时

王濠镜没想到，敲开他房门的人，会是王耀。

一个小时前拍着他肩背、叮嘱他早些回房休息的王耀，此刻正站在他面前，还穿着出席典礼时的那一身西装，似乎对他应门速度之快感到惊讶，一瞬的讶异之后又开口：“我还在想你现在睡没睡，看来是没有。”大概有对这深夜时打扰休息感到抱歉，但很快笑了笑，问王濠镜：“你想喝酒吗？”

“就我们兄弟两个。”

王濠镜一时间没有出声回答，他看着王耀的神情，酒店走廊柔缓的灯光下，王耀脸上笑意轻盈，延续着这晚以来的喜悦——一份他同样感受着的、即便不另作言语，也早就满溢的情绪。

王濠镜还在为这意料外的邀约怔愣，又像揣摩着表情下未显露的文字，而他的兄长只是安静地站在他面前，带着笑，耐心等待他回答是或否。

他收回游走的心思：“好。”

二人选择在酒店内小酌，面前装潢并不过分追求豪华，但因摆出庆贺回归的不同装点，饰物相映，便很有几分节日气息的隆重。

深夜是畅饮的助兴幕布，但还留在此处的客人仅有寥寥几位，即便如此，两人还是选了个更僻静的位子落座，无人打扰，最适合私下场合。

王濠镜看向吧台，边上竖着两面小旗子，明亮的红绿已没有阻隔，终于得以第一次比肩。酒液入喉，手指下意识摩挲着酒杯边缘，浅淡的酒意确实将本就不平静的心潮推至更高，兴奋与酸胀一并挤挨，比处于典礼会场更甚，最终却是依旧笑着的，似乎只有笑容能作今夜最真切的表达。

似无意也像恣意，王濠镜确实是很少这般衔着笑的，自他离家以后。能叫他安定着在此刻畅想的人就坐在身边，王濠镜却发现王耀正认真地端详他，握着酒杯的手一下攥紧，又急着敛去带笑的表情。

王耀倒是一愣，并没有预想到王濠镜这般反应，旋即便宽慰他：“既然觉得高兴，为什么非得拘着不可呢？”

王濠镜一时间找不出应答，不论是性子使然，还是出于那缕难以言明的心情。他突然松口气，点点头，只呢喃般念出一声先生，又不说话了。

王耀适时补上来：“我会在这儿多待几天。”

见王濠镜扭头望过来的探询眼神，王耀了然地回答，不是公务。顿了顿，他说：“就是做个普通游客，跨年。”

王濠镜从王耀那副认真神情里看出了轻快，他恍惚回想，过去的长兄，大概也少有这样的表露，却在现下情景里见着了。今夜的情绪属于回忆，或模糊或清晰的片段层层重叠，在现在，却不如昨日那般叫人喘不过气了。他在过去那一小时里并没有休息，甚至连领带都没松开，静坐时情绪没有缺口，那扇开启的房门倒像终于能让百转的思绪有了安置之处，而明里暗里所有细枝末节都像潮水涌向了他。

无论如何，他都是高兴的，为会场相邻的座位，也为这夜里的酌饮。他当然不想拒绝这样的邀请，他本来就不懂得拒绝自己的哥哥——何况是在今天，让他真正意义上能站到王耀身边的今天。

而王耀也没有拒绝听他断续的语句。

王濠镜喝得很慢，酒却下去了好些，一次能借酒精全盘托出的机会，此刻即便倾倒有过的愁思与挣扎也不用担心王耀太为他忧虑介怀，可他早不再是犹疑着借信笺传达离愁的少年了。

最终，他只说，我一直相信你。

话音刚落，正倒酒的王耀突然叹了气。

王濠镜停顿了许久，目光粘连，眷恋地盯着不远处那两面旗子，好半天才在王耀放下酒杯的声响里回过头，面前的王耀握着酒杯，指尖敲了敲，也许有些欲言又止的模样，最后仰头喝尽。

王濠镜注视着他，似要细致描摹般将细节都刻下，与过去那位曾经熟悉又陌生的兄长逐一比对，得来的答案往往重合，却一再笃定早有事物悄然变换，无端叫他抓心挠肺，生怕错漏。

思绪翻腾，他闭了闭眼，侧了头没再观察王耀的神情，脑海里却都是王耀望过来的样子，王濠镜情难自禁，不由自主喊了声哥哥，可他却像突然想到了什么答案，生生止住了话头，攥着酒杯，想说的话太多，此时却选择了放空。

他渐渐低下头去，直到王耀轻声叫他名字，把他扳了过来。

镜片下，依稀是氤氲的雾气。

王耀几乎是立刻将王濠镜搂在肩头，呼吸落在耳边，是隐忍的颤抖和飘忽。王耀沉默而包容地，任他埋头发出断续的哽咽，直到受不了般摘下眼镜，直到打湿了肩头，等这只归鸟梳整羽毛，栖在幼时倚靠的枝头。

而王耀听见了略带沙哑的声音。

“你其实一直都知道，是不是？”

过了半晌，王耀的手抚在王濠镜的发顶，轻得像个吻。

FIN.

“你其实一直都知道我喜欢你，是不是？”


End file.
